Ready or Not! Here I Come!
by Kish's Kittie
Summary: Have you ever wondered what ninjas do in their spare time? Play hide and seek of course, what else?
1. Of Course! PINK HAIR!

**Ready or Not! Here I Come!**

Have you ever wondered what the characters from Naruto do after the filming of the show? Well, they do what every other kid ninja would do. Play games! For instance, have you ever wondered what It'd be like to watch _ninjas_ play hide and seek? Well, all I got to say is I'm able to make a story out of it! Just a few things before I begin: Unfortunately, Tenten, Temari, Kankurou, couldn't make it because they're at vacation in the Bahamas, Shino couldn't make it because he had a few "technical difficulties", and Haku couldn't make it because a small case of "death" and we couldn't put Zabusa in there because well he's a big threat and might do something stupid. And the only reason Orochimaru is here is because... well, he forced his way on the list... Hehe-cough-cough-. Anyways, on with it! Ready or not! Here we go!

It was a nice , calm day in the Forest of Death. Everyone was outside the gates in a group. Hayate, stood on a rock identifying himself above the others.

"Greetings!-cough- Welcome every-cough-one to Hide and Seek!-cough- So, as you know we must pick someone as 'it'. So ah-"

"Hayate-sensei! What do you mean by 'it'?" Naruto, yelled as if people weren't already quiet.

"'It' means its a person tags the other people if they find them."

"Huh?" Naruto scratched his head.

"'Its' don't hide they find!"

"What?"

Hayate's head grew unreasonably huge,"DON'T WORRY BECAUSE YOUR NOT IT!"Naruto, shrieked. Hayate cleared his throat,"Anyways, how shall we decide whose going to be it?" Ino, raised her hand. "Yes, Ms. Yamanaka."

"We could play rock-paper-scissors!"

"Your on sister!" Sakura yelled.

"Uh, I don't think-" "Hah!" Hayate was interrupted with-"ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS!" Ino, and Sakura both turned out with rock. "Again!"Sakura yelled. "Girls I don't-" "Hah!"-"ROCK-PAPER-SCISSORS!"Again, they both had rock.

"GIRLS! NO! THAT TAKES TO LONG!" Hayate yelled.

"He just knew that I would win, so he's giving you a break." Sakura smirked.

"Probably..."Ino, agreed,"'Cause he likes me better."she smiled.

"ERR! Why you!"Sakura's fist was in Ino's face and vice-versa.

"Would you two stop bickering so we can get on with it?..." Sasuke, said in a smart voice as he looked at them with his arms crossed.

"Right Sasuke..." Ino, said rubbing the back of her head.

"Yeah, sorry..." Sakura, said doing the same thing as Ino. 'Man! Sasuke still gets all the girls, not even when he's on the show, believe it!' Naruto thought.

"Alright, alright everyone listen up." Hayate began again,"I know how we can figure out- Hey... where's Kiba Inuzuka?" Then, in the distance everyone heard singing...?

"Tttttttttttt-here, was a ninja who had a dog and and Aka-was his nameo, A-K-A, A-K-A, A-K-A, and Akamaru was his nnnnnn-ameo!" Neji appeared behind Kiba and hit him upside his head," Man! What _did _I tell you about those nursery rhyme songs!"

"Ow. Man, you didn't have to hit so hard!" Kiba, rubbed the back of his head. An anime sweat drop ran down the back of Hayate's head. "Okay, now that we're all here, the person whose 'it' is... THE PERSON WITH PINK HAIR!" Then, everyone scatted before Sakura could lift a finger.

"Hey! That's not fair!" she yelled into the distance. "Great now I'm it!" Sakura headed into the forest...

**END OF CHAPTER ONE! WAIT FOR CHAPTER TWO!**


	2. And So It Begins!

**Ready or Not! Here I come!**

**_Back where we left off:_**Sakura, has been chosen as "it" without her saying and has been left to find everyone. Oh! And one more thing so no one gets confused the following characters will be included in the story: Naruto(of course), Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Orochimaru, Chouji, Gaara, Kabuto, Kakashi, Hinata, Neji, Rock Lee(I didn't want to but yes he's in here for comic relief), Kiba, Konohamaru, Hayate, and Gai! Alrighty! Now on with Chapter Two!

Sakura, went up to the first tree she saw and laid her head against it and started counting. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8..." Meanwhile, Naruto was searching for a hiding spot. "Hmmm, maybe behind this tree'll do... No, too obvious... Maybe under this rock..." lifts up the rock and stares at it," Nope too small... Maybe this cave'll do, believe it!" he walked up to this ,rather-large , cave and walked inside the darkness. The only thing you could see was his big eyes. "This looks good."

"Hsss...shhhssss..."

"What was that?..." Naruto, whispered to himself, "And whats moving over my foot?... OW!... SNAKE!" Naruto ran out of the cave screaming with a boa constricter following close behind.

"...43, 44, 45... Stupid Naruto! What'd he do this time!-sigh- 46, 47..." Sakura continued counting.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the forest, Ino was searching for somewhere to hide. "I could probably put a leaf in front of me and stand there, and Sakura would never find me. Her big forehead blocks her view." Ino, laughed inside. "Now let's see here... Maybe I could hide at the top of the tree... Hmm..." Ino, looks up, Chouji's sitting in the tree waving.

"Hi, Ino! Up here!" He smiles and waves, "Huh... Wh... Whoah!" Chouji, fell out of the tree knocking down a few branches on the way, with a big boom when he hits the ground.

"What was that!" Hinata and Neji, were sitting and waiting in a tree together.

"Probably Chouji falling out of a tree again..." Neji, answers.

Ino, just stood there staring at Chouji for a minute, while he was on his head with his right foot twitching.

"No... Hiding in a tree is too typical..." Ino, said to herself and kept walking. Meanwhile, on the west side of the forest... Gaara, was sitting down cross-legged in the middle of the forest, with his eyes closed. And behind him on a rock Shikamaru was laying down with his head propped up by his elbow.

"Um, aren't you going to hide?..." Shikamaru, asked Gaara.

"No..."

"Why?..."

"Well, why aren't **_you_** hiding?..." Gaara, opened one eye.

"Don't feel like it."

"... Whatever..." he closed his eye again and they went back to what they were doing.

Down near the southside closeby to Sakura, was Rock Lee and Gai. "Gai-Sensei, where should we hide?"

"Simple Mini-Me-Lee. We hide... In a tree! Its so typical!" He smiled, while striking a pose of confidence.

"Well,if its so typical, wouldn't that be one of the first places Sakura would look Sensei?" Lee asked. Gai, stared at him for a second then, hit him on the head.

"Don't question me boy!"

"Yes Sensei! I'm sorry!..." He said with his eyes watering.

"I can hear you, morons!" Sakura yelled, "...103, 104, 105..."

"See Sensei!" Lee, yelled. Gai, hit him on the head again.

"Be quiet! We can still hide in a tree over there!"

"Yes Sensei! I'm sorry!..." Lee cried.

Over in the north-eastern side of the forest, was Kiba with none-other than Akamaru. They were walking... I'm sorry, jumping! From tree to tree trying to find a hiding spot.

"Bark! Bark!" Akamaru barked.

"Hey... Yeah! That's perfect!... I mean its so typical! We can hide in one of these trees! Good thinking Akamaru!" Kiba smiled.

"Bark! Bark!"

**End of Chapter Two! Wait for Chapter Three!**


	3. The Plans Get Ready!

**Ready or Not! Here I Come!**

**_Back where we left off:_** Everyone decided they wanted to hide in a tree! So... Exactly when will Sakura stop counting and look for them! Where will the others hide! It all comes in Chapter 3! Or 4... er...5... But, anyways here goes!

"205, 206, 207, 208..." Sakura, was still counting. Through everything, Ino was still searching for someplace to hide.

"How typical can you get?" Ino, said to herself, "everyone I spotted so far, has hidden in a tree!" On her way looking for somewhere to hide she spots Lee and Gai fighting over a certain branch on a tree. Ino, smiles.

"Hey,'Gai's'." She smiles even bigger, "Can I talk to Lee for a second." Lee, looks at Gai and smiles.

"I knew my good looks and charm would chime in soon!" He flashes a smile and walked over to Ino.

"He gets his good looks from me, you know. After, all I am his- idol!" Gai, then, strikes a pose of confidence, forgetting he's in a tree and falls down and hits the ground.

"So, Ino... Whatd'ya need?..." He smiles-sparkle--sparkle-.

"Lee, Sakura wanted me to tell you that..."-whisper--whisper- Ino, walks away and Lee walks over to Gai.

"So?..." Gai, looks at him with shear confidence. Lee puts a huge smile on his face.

"Sakura, said... If I find her when she's done counting then she'll give me a kiss!" He smiled, ever-so-brightly.

"You've hung around me so much you picked up my way with the ladies. I was always good in that department!" Lee's eyes sparkle.

**-FLASHBACK-**

"So, you wanna go get some pizza with- _The_ Might Gai!" Gai, struck a smile and a thumbs up. He was talking to a girl ninja. She stares at him for and second and ... -WHAM!- She stomps on his foot and walks away, leaving Gai jumping on one foot.

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

Gai, still smiles at Lee with confidence.

Meanwhile, Naruto is still searching for someplace to hide. "I'm not hiding in another cave, that's for sure." He nearly escaped that last boa constricter.

"Hmm, maybe I can hide in that tree..." He smiles big as he searches for a way to climb it. He hears someone take in a deep breath behind him.

"... HI, NARUTO!" Naruto, jumps at the sound of the voice. "Oh, no..." he whispers as he barely turned his head around.

"Its me! Konohamaru! Remember!" Naruto, quickly turns and grabs his mouth.

"Ssshh! I'm trying to hide! You'll break a great ninja's concentration!..."

"SORRY NARUTO!" He puts his hand over his mouth again.

"SSSHHH!..."

"Oh... Yeah... Sorry, Naruto..." Konohamaru, tries whispering.

"Okay, now help me climb this tree." Konohamaru, puts Naruto on his shoulders trying to lift him up.

"HEY, NARUTO!" Konohamaru, had an idea but, dropped Naruto in the process.

"SSSSHHHH!"

"Yeah... Sorry but... What if we pull pranks on people."

"Hmm... That sounds a bit childish..." Naruto, said rubbing his chin, "How about we use some of my jutsu's to fool people..."

"But, that's basically what I just sa- OW!" Naruto, hit him on the head.

"Just go along with it!"

"Sorry boss..." Naruto, had on evil, mischeavous smile on his face.

"501, 502, 503..." Sakura, still counting...

Shikamaru, and Gaara are still in the same position we saw them in last. Nothing changed, except Shikamaru, might've switched elbows... Might've!

"So, you gonna hide?" Gaara asked. Both eyes still closed.

"Nope... You?..."

"... No..."

"Whatever..."

"...582, 583, 584, 585..."

**END OF CHAPTER THREE! WAIT FOR CHAPTER FOUR!_(I update about every week.)_**


	4. TAG!

**_Ready or Not Here I Come!_**

**_Back where we left off:_** Lee, supposedly found out Sakura would kiss him if he found her... Naruto also met up with Konohamaru... And... Sakura's still counting...

"...681, 682, 683, 684..."

(An hour later...) "...9,996, 9,997, 9,998, 9,999... 10,000!" Sakura lifted her head from the tree and headed deep into the forest yelling,"READY OR NOT!... HERE I COME!" Sakura, then began her search.

**- Conversation between 'Sakura 1' and 'Sakura 2'-**

Sakura 1: Where could they be hiding...

Sakura 2: Anywhere! DUH!

Sakura 1: But, no matter what I'm finding them!

Sakura 2: _CHA!_

**- End -**

"Let's see where could they be hiding... hmm..." She stopped and looked up,"... Nahhh... They wouldn't hide in a tree its just way too typical... even for Naruto..." She contined walking.

Lee's head popped out from behind a tree. Along with Gai's. "Look Sensei! There's Sakura!" Lee pointed with hearts in his eyes.

"Go get her." Gai, smiled and did his "circle-eye-thingy".

"Yes, Sir!" Lee, saluted and walked over to Sakura.

"Hey, Sakura now where's my kiss?..." Lee puckered up. Sakura smiled.

"Right here..." Sakura tightened up her fist,"Now just close your eyes..." Lee did so. "Here!...!" Sakura, uppercutted his chin and he came down and hit a tree.

"TAG!... Your out!" Sakura, smiled and dusted off her hands.

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted that Ino..."

Meanwhile... Gaara and Shikamaru... Still doing the same thing they were doing since last time... Except Shikamaru changed his position a little... Maybe...

"Gaara?..."

"... Yeah..."

"Did you know, that you don't have any eyebrows?..."

"Well, did you know that fishnet makes you look feminine?..."

Back to Sakura... She has now been searching for nearly a half an hour and hasn't found anyone else. Then, she saw something out of the corner of her eye... A snake! And that can only mean!...,"... Orochimaru...!... Stop right there!" Orochimaru paused to the sound of Sakura's voice. He licked his lips.

"If you come any closer I'll kill you..." A sweat drop ran down the back of Sakura's head. "Um, did I say Orochimaru?... I-uh... I meant, uh... Narot-...imar-u... I mean Naruto! Yeah, its kind of hard to uh... Hehe... Miss the orange... But, uh... Nope! No, sign of Orochimaru! No sir-ee!" Sakura, ran out of there fast. 'Whew... That was close... No where is...'

"Bark! Bark!... Whoof! Who-!"

"What was that!" Sakura, looked around. **-In a Tree nearby-**

"Shh... Do you _want_ Sakura to know where we are Akamaru!" Akamaru, bowed his head in shame.

"...BOO!" Kiba and Akamaru, were startled and fell out of the tree. Sakura, jumped down. "Tag... Your out..." She smiled.

"See Akamaru!" Then, a voice came from far away.-"Three more hours everyone!"

"Oh no! That was Hayate!" Sakura, panicked,"I only have 3 more hours to find everyone else!" She ran off in search...

_Wait for Chapter five/5:-)_


	5. You're Dead!

**Ready or Not Here I Come!**

_**Back where we left off: **_Sakura tagged Lee and Kiba… Hayate announced that there's only three more hours left to find everyone…

"Cha! I'm an a roll!" Sakura shouted with her fist in the air, "Okay, now whose left to find, I've got: Naruto, Sweet-Sensitive-Sexy-Wonderful-Sasuke, Stupid-Ino, that other guy Lee hangs out with I know he's a guy but I can't think of his name, Kakashi, Neji, Hinata, Shikamaru, Orochimaru even though that might not be a very good thing… Chouji, Gaara, and Konohamaru… Hayate just here to supervise! Okay! Let's move it!"

Sakura 2: Cha!

Meanwhile, Gaara and Shikamaru are still sitting on rocks next to each other… Shikamaru was picking his ear and Gaara was just sitting there with his eyes closed.

"So…" Shikamaru began, "Your father never loved you?" he asked flinging his earwax somewhere. Gaara opened his eye.

"That's none of your business."

"Do you know that if you change the last letter of your name to 'u' it means 'girl' in Japanese?" Gaara didn't say anything. He just sat there silently.

"So. How's it going?"

"Do you want to die?" Gaara asked in the calmest voice ever.

"Dude, just calm down. I was joking…"

Meanwhile, Sakura was looking everywhere but couldn't find anyone.

"Where could everyone be? It's not that big of a forest!"

"-Forest…"

"-Forest…" he words echoed.

"Okay, so maybe it is… Where could they be, though? They wouldn't hide in a tree…. It's way too typical." Sakura scratched her head, as she looked everywhere.

"Huh?" Sakura heard someone snickering, "Whose there? I'm going to get you!" she yelled. She looked all around and didn't see anyone. Then, all of a sudden, Sakura turned around and came face to face with-

"- Sasuke?" Sakura's face turned red.

"Hey, babe." He said. He was sitting on a rock next to her.

"You know I should probably tag you, Sasuke…" Sakura looked down and blushed. Sasuke put his hand under her chin and looked into her eyes. He leaned his face close into hers. She did the same until they were inches away.

"I didn't say you should kiss her!" she heard a little boy's voice, then-

POOF! Sasuke turned into Naruto!

"Konohamaru! You ruined it!" he yelled.

"Naruto!!!" Sakura yelled angrily.

"Run!" Konohamaru yelled. Naruto quickly ran off.

"Get ready to die Naruto!!!" Sakura chased after him.

"Imbeciles…" Sasuke was sitting and watching from a tree nearby….

Meanwhile…

"Got anything to drink in that gourd, man?" Shikamaru asked, flinging a booger on a rock.

"It's full of sand…" Gaara calmly answered.

"Oh…"

"Got anything to eat?"

"Does it look like I have anything to eat?"

"I guess not… I better find Chouji…" Shikamaru just sat there, "Or I can wait until he comes over here…"

-

"Naruto!!!" Sakura looked everywhere and didn't see Naruto at all, "I swear! When I find you-!" Sakura ran off into the distance…

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update... I just had other stories to manage... I'll try to update sooner:-)**


End file.
